


Свидание в маггловском стиле

by Sandra_Darcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Darcy/pseuds/Sandra_Darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осенний день, Лондон и первый поцелуй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидание в маггловском стиле

\- И вы думаете, я этому поверю? Неужели магглы такие идиоты? – рассмеялся Скорпиус. – Они часами пялятся в эти коробки?

\- Точно тебе говорю! – кивнул Хьюго. – Я видел такую у бабушки с дедушкой. Называется теле-что-то там.

\- Ну, хорошо, – Скорпиус задумчиво склонил голову набок. Светлая челка тут же упала на глаза. – А что они делают на свидании? 

\- На свидании? – озадачено переспросил Хьюго.

\- Ага. Как это – рандеву по-маггловски? Вот чем они занимаются при встрече?

\- Я бы тебе рассказал, – вмешался Джеймс, – и даже в деталях. Но ты у нас такая впечатлительная, Скорпирелла. Не хочу задеть твою тонкую, чувствительную натуру.

«Как он меня раздражает. Просто бесит!» 

Малфой независимо передернул плечами.

\- Я хочу знать, как магглы проводят время, – повторил он, игнорируя старшего Поттера.

\- Нууу... – Уизли задумался. – Магглы – тоже люди. Они сидят в кафе, гуляют, держатся за руки. А еще они ходят в кино.

\- А что это такое? – с любопытством спросил Лисандер Скамандер.

\- Сидишь в темноте и смотришь на стену, – со знанием дела пояснил Альбус Поттер. 

\- И все? – ужаснулся Малфой.

\- Нет, там есть такая штука – экран. Это так не объяснишь, видеть надо! А в зале темно и полно народу. Мы с Джейми ходили пару раз.

\- Хм... А что еще делают?

\- А еще у них есть карусели и другие аттракционы! – оживился Альбус. - Они на них катаются, вместо метел. Вот это интересные штуки, хотя на них нельзя перемещаться.

\- Вот, помню, встречался я с одной магглой, – привычно завёл Джеймс. – Звали ее Мэгги... кажется... Так мы катались на такой огромной штуке – называется «Лондонский глаз» или Чертово колесо, а она...

Скорпиус так задумался о судьбе несчастных, обделенных магглов, что даже не сразу откликнулся.

\- Скорп? Скооорпи? Так что, идем в Хогсмид? Суббота же...

\- У меня идея получше! – вдохновенно начал Малфой. – Давайте рванем в Лондон, а? Я тоже хочу увидеть эти, как их... карусели! Давайте попробуем все эти маггловские штуки. И кино тоже!

Этот светлый осенний день чем-то неуловимо напомнил весну. В самом воздухе было что-то шальное и терпкое. Такой день совершенно точно нельзя упускать – это ясно всем.

\- Ну, так что? Кто со мной? – Малфой вскинул голову, пристально оглядывая двух Поттеров, двух Скамандеров, Уизли и Забини.

\- А что, – подмигнул Джеймс, – идея неплохая!

«Странно, что этот придурок согласился», – Малфой с удовольствием оставил бы старшего Поттера в Хогвартсе, но тот прилагался в нагрузку к лучшему другу – Альбусу.

Из Хогсмида они аппарировали прямо на Диагон-аллею.

\- Ну, что? Куда пойдем? 

\- Может, сразу в кино? – предложил Хьюго.

\- Я хочу в парк аттракционов! – уперся Джеймс.

\- Так не пойдет, – спокойно прервал Лоркан. – Будем все делать по плану, иначе мы вообще ничего не успеем увидеть.

\- Рейвенкловская рассудительность в действии, – одобрительно сказал Дарио Забини. – План – это хорошо. А кто его составит?

\- Я, конечно! Тааак и быть... – лениво протянул веселый голос. – И чтобы вы без меня делали?

«Ненавижу Джеймса, – Скорпиус стиснул зубы. – Как можно быть таким тупым, таким самоуверенным, таким...»

\- Скорпирелла, а тебе куда хочется?

\- Отвали, Джеймс, – кисло процедил Малфой, догоняя Альбуса.

Но даже спиной он ощущал пристальный взгляд.  
Он так и кусал между лопаток.

 

***

Первым делом они отправились в Риджентс-парк.  
Зоопарк оказался интересным местом. И звери здесь были милые и симпатичные, никаких тебе гиппогрифов и хвосторог. Малфою особенно приглянулись тигры, жираф и белый медведь. 

И все бы хорошо, если бы не Джеймс Сириус Поттер, постоянно мешавший ему одним своим присутствием. Когда Скорпиус разглядывал гордого и прекрасного ирбиса, Джеймс тоже торчал рядом.

«Слишком, слишком близко! – тревожно подумал Малфой. – Такой день портит, дементор бы его побрал...» 

Плечо Джеймса почти касалось его плеча, но Скорпиус упорно игнорировал это соседство.

\- Что, Малфой, на своих любуешься? – снисходительно спросил Поттер. – Эти зверюги чем-то на тебя похожи. Только крупнее намного, а ты такой хрууупкий, изящный...

«Арррр! Опять этот идиот! – раздраженно подумал Скорпиус. – И он всего чуть-чуть выше, но почему-то такое ощущение, что вечно смотрит свысока».

\- Да, все люди похожи на животных. А некоторые особенно, – многозначительно сказал он.

Джеймс расплылся в широкой улыбке.

\- Правда? Ну, и на кого же, по-твоему, похож я? – с интересом спросил он.

\- Хм, дай подумать, – Скорпиус нахмурился. – Ну, что-то среднее между павлином и павианом. Устроит?

Он резко отошел и огляделся по сторонам.

«А где все? Куда делся Ал? Где Хью, Лори и остальные?»

Но вскоре Малфой обнаружил пропажу, по крайней мере, частично. Он сразу увидел их, едва свернув за вольер с хищниками. Лори и Лис увлеченно целовались на узкой аллее, усеянной алыми и желтыми листьями.

Скорпиус поспешно отвернулся. И тут же ткнулся носом в крепкое плечо Джеймса, последовавшего за ним.

\- Отпусти... – невнятно пробормотал Малфой, тут же отстраняясь.

\- Никто и не держит, – удивился Джеймс. – Что случилось, Скорпи? 

Он кинул быстрый взгляд на золотую аллею. Белокурая парочка, по-прежнему, сливалась в объятиях, никого не замечая.

\- А, это... – Поттер ухмыльнулся. – Не знал, что ли? Ах, Скорпирелла, какая же ты еще наивная...

Скорпиус сглотнул. И поднял взгляд ровно настолько, что он уперся в твердую линию подбородка. Вот теперь нахальная рука, _действительно,_ плавно гладила его спину.

\- Пусти... – он облизнул сухие губы.

«Так тепло и приятно... Если бы это был кто-то другой...»

Джеймс таинственно усмехнулся.

\- Пойдем, угощу тебя мороженым!

 

Есть эскимо тоже было приятно. Поттер настоял, что купит его сам. Малфой смирился – переубедить Джеймса, вбившего что-то в голову, невозможно, и это всем давно известно.

Он медленно наслаждался шоколадным мороженым. И старался не замечать Поттера, жизнерадостно поглощавшего малиновый пломбир. И чем больше он старался, тем хуже получалось, да и Поттер совсем не умел быть незаметным.

Малфой украдкой покосился на Джеймса. Тот ласкал влажным языком розовый конус, словно полностью отдавшись этому занятию.

«Вот же идиот... даже из поедания мороженого шоу устроил. Как всегда».  
Настроение лучше не становилось. Но оставались ведь и другие пункты программы.

\- А когда в кино пойдем? – печально спросил он.

 

***

Кинотеатр тоже оказался неплохим местом. Магглов было много, даже слишком. И некоторые из них, и правда, держались за руки. 

Малфой с интересом разглядывал публику, но потом свет погас, и стало намного скучнее. Фильм ему совсем не понравился, да и сидеть зажатым между Дарио и Джеймсом не слишком приятно.

«Нет, если честно, чертовски достал только сосед справа, но...»  
Скорпиус опустил голову на бархатную спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Ситуация требовала размышлений.

Нет, он, конечно, прекрасно знал, что его ровесники вовсю встречаются с девчонками. И что некоторые из них предпочитают друг друга – это тоже не новость. Но он даже не думал, что все зашло _так_ далеко. 

«Странное такое чувство, словно я остался последним нецелованным парнем Хогвартса, – вздохнул Скорпиус. – И даже Альбус, и тот, уже залез под мантию своей Стефани Финниган. А Джеймс, если его послушать, давно всех перепробовал...» 

Он вздохнул еще тоскливее.

\- Что, фильм не нравится? – тут же спросили в самое ухо.

«Щекотно! – горячие мурашки сплясали танго на шее Скорпи. – И так... И...»

Он отдернул локоть, на который уже легли нетерпеливые, хищные пальцы Джеймса. И вздернул подбородок, демонстративно уставившись на экран.

Ему аккуратно поправили челку. Длинные пальцы скользнули по лицу, отводя светлую прядь. 

Щеки мгновенно стали горячими. 

\- Джеймс!..

\- Что?

\- Пошел к дементору!

\- Ну вооот, так всегда... – вздохнули уже рядом.

«Что-то не слышно особого расстройства, – нахмурился Скорпиус. – И что он вечно ко мне цепляется? Придурок».

Он отвернулся. Взгляд невольно скользнул по темному ряду. И то, что он увидел во тьме, ему ничуть не понравилось. Совсем-совсем.

«Хьюго и Дарио держатся за руки?! С каких это пор? Они же друг друга не выносят!»

Но рука Хьюго Уизли снова легла на колено Забини. Тот бережно взял ее, перевернул ладонью вверх и погладил. И еще раз, и еще...

Малфой закрыл глаза.  
«Мерлин и Моргана! И что, все, кроме меня уже занимаются этим? А может, и чем-то поинтереснее?»

Чертовски обидно быть никому не нужным реликтовым девственником в пятнадцать лет.

«Но я же не виноват, что мне никто не нравится!» – Скорпиус почувствовал себя в конец несчастным.

Он немного лукавил. Нравился кое-кто, даже очень. И давно. Но...  
«Нет, нет, это невозможно! – твердо сказал себе Скорпиус. – Только не он! Кто угодно, но не он. Только через мой труп!»

А других кандидатур не было. Интереса не вызывали ни девушки, ни другие парни.

«И что, мне придется ждать еще лет десять?» – Скорпиус совсем приуныл.

Чужая ладонь очень нежно накрыла его пальцы. И долго удерживала их, не сжимая, а лишь осторожно поглаживая.

Скорпиус зажмурился еще крепче.

 

***

В ушах свистел ветер, а волосы растрепались. И щеки горели, но это можно было списать на скорость и адреналин.  
Когда они опробовали по разу или два почти все аттракционы в парке, Джеймс потащил их на Чертово колесо.

Малфой не хотел ехать на этой штуке.  
«Это здесь он катался с этой своей, как ее... Мэгги или Мэдди?»

Он мрачно разглядывал огромное колесо, тихо плывущее в сером небе, словно нарисованном акварелью.

Но Поттер сказал – Поттер сделал.  
Все согласились кататься, так что оставалось?

\- Пойдешь со мной, – просто заявил Джеймс.

И уверенно взял его за ладонь.

\- Какого черта?! А?

Серо-голубые глаза горели ненавистью.  
По крайней мере, Скорпиус очень на это надеялся.

Но привлекать внимание остальных не хотелось. Он вырвал руку и вошел в кабинку-капсулу. Их друзья зашли следом, а за ними еще куча народу, но Поттер встал так, чтобы загородить его собой ото всех. 

Он стоял совсем близко. Малфой вскинул недоуменный взор.  
Когда колесо обозрения медленно поплыло вверх, холодная ладонь легла на горячую щеку.

\- Джейми!..

«Черт! Я не должен так его звать...»

\- Тсс, тихо! Скорпи, я хочу тебе сказать... Я хочу...

Невероятно. Поттер впервые выглядел смущенным. Очень сильно.

Настал его черед улыбаться!  
Малфой подался вперед.

\- Ничего не говори, – тихо сказал он. 

И подарил самый первый, самый сладкий поцелуй.


End file.
